Problem: Ping's Ice Cream Palace offers a special sundae that contains over $2$ kilograms of ice cream plus any number of toppings. Write an inequality that describes $S$, the weight of the special sundae in kilograms.
Explanation: Since the sundae contains over ${2}$ kilograms of ice cream and any number of toppings, it must be heavier than ${2}$ kilograms. We want to write an inequality that shows weights greater than ${2}$ kilograms. $S>{2}$